primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Bye bye Kanan (NW Episode 5.5)
Bye bye Kanan is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Primeval: New World. It saw the departure of Howard Kanan from the series, introduced his brother Luke for a three episode guest stint and gave more insight into Louise and Markus. Synopsis "If you had the choice to start a new team to deal with the anomalies would you take it? Even if it meant making a deal with the devil." Plot In the late jurassic period a heard of Dinheroisaurus are walking from a water hole when a Torvosaurus attacks them from behind killing the smallest one, this distresses the others who begin to walk as fast as they can. In the present, the team are chasing an Amargasaurus through the city centre and it runs back through it's anomaly that closes soon after. Back at Cross Photonics, Louise tells Howard that her off will be over by the end of the day and that he will regret not taking it, then Howard tells her he will take the offer but before he can ask her questions the detector goes off. The team arrive there and almost run into the distressed Dinheroisaurus, then they hear a roar and see the Torvosaurus running after the creatures but Toby fires it off with her EMD, Mac orders Louise and Howard to guard the anomaly whilst the others deal with the creatures. The Dinheroisaurus run across Vancouver park as the meat eater chases them, Mac fires his EMD causing the creature to fall to the ground but it manages to get up and continues chasing the long neck herbivores. Meanwhile as the anomaly Louise tells Howard that the new team will be in Toronto and that some of the finest people in the country will be in the team and that the team will not require a techno person as he will be the person. Howard asks how do he gets this team operational and why hasn't Mac discussed it with him, Louise says that she was given the information by James Lester, head of the A.R.C and he must prove himself by going through the anomaly and collecting samples of vegetation and take pictures of dinosaurs and he must go now, as Mac must not know of this otherwise his team cannot happen, Howard says he must have water with him as he will dehydrate but Louise gives him a flask, camera and sample kit and tells Howard to go through the anomaly now, but before he can do so his brother Luke spots him and starts coming towards him Meanwhile the team the cordon off Vancouver Main Street so less people don't startle the Dinheroisaurus but the Torvosaurus continues to run after the creatures so Markus drives at the creature knocking it over and the creature slips into unconscious. This allows the team to lead the Dinheroisaurus back towards the anomaly. Meanwhile back as the anomaly Howard tries to explain to Luke that he is doing his job, as a policeman but Luke does not believe him and then gets a call and tells Howard and Louise he'll be back, angered at being delayed Louise orders Howard through the anomaly. Meanwhile the team manage to get the Dinheroisaurus in the general direction of the anomaly and they then reach the anomaly and chase the Dinheroisaurus heard back through. Mac notices that Howard is missing and asks Louise where he is and she tells him, Howard's phone magnetically when through the anomaly so he had so get it, Mac tells the team that if Howard does not come back they will have to send Project Magnet soldiers in after him. Then the team hear a loud roar and the Torvosaurus appears out of nowhere and suddenly begins to attack the team until the loud noise of an engine distracts it, and Louise realises it's Luke's car, them charges his vehicle towards the creature and the Torvosaurus runs back through the anomaly, Luke gets out the car and Louise explains who he is. Luke raises his voice and demands to know what is going on but Mac demands he clams down or he will have him arrested. Meanwhile in the Jurassic period, Howard has finished taking photos and collecting samples when he feels thirsty and drinks the contents of the flask, Louise gave him, then all of a sudden he feels faint and collapses on a rock. Meanwhile in the present the anomaly begins to get lighter and lighter and more transparent to the point where the anomaly closes, this shocks the team and Mac orders they go to Project Magnet. Once there Mac says Howard should not have been allowed to go through the anomaly without backup, he then tells Louise he is considering sacking her and then orders everybody to go home as he now has a meeting. As they leave, Markus demands to know what Louise has done and she just smirks and tells him all is in hand one down three to go. Characters *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan (Last Appearance) *Louise Rederton *Markus Fletcher *Luke Kanan (Guest) Creatures *Stygimoloch (Cameo) *Leptictidium (Cameo) *Amebelodon (Cameo) *Amargasaurus (Cameo) *Torvosaurus *Dinheroisaurus Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet base *Prehistoric Jurassic Trivia *Luke was going to have a bigger role in the episode but for unknown reasons a last minute script change happened resulting in him having much less screen time then planned. Gallery LuH.jpg|Louise gives Howard the details on what he has to do S5p5.jpg|The poster for the episode Tad.jpg|The young Dinheroisaurus about to meet it's end Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes